edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy misuses the hypnotizing wheel from Edd's new psychology manual and hypnotizes the Cul-de-Sac into obeying his every command. Plot After another failed scam, the Eds see that the mail has arrived. After seeing only junk, they notice Edd's new Psychology Manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy a Rorschach Test Eddy is convinced the book was wrong. However, after a hypnotizing wheel falls out, he realizes it works after testing it on Ed. He decides to put the Hypnotizing Wheel to "good" use. The Eds then go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone they can. They first run into Kevin and Eddy proceeds to hypnotize Kevin by turning into a monkey, Sarah into a frog, Jimmy into a tough guy, and Rolf becomes altogether unpleasant things created by Ed. Success goes straight to Eddy's head however and soon turns everyone into mindless zombies. Trying to get money out of this in order to get jawbreakers. Unfortunately for him, his plans are thwarted by the Kanker Sisters, who end up hypnotizing the Eds into dogs; they remain this way even as the episode fades out to black. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Jonny': "I don't get it. What's Eddy doing, Plank? Plank?! What have you done? Plank is a mindless zombie! NO!" ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Eddy': being lifted by Jimmy "Yes, Ed?" with Kevin biting his head bumps into Jimmy lifting Eddy as a weight lift Jimmy: "My pecs hurt…" [Monkey Kevin jumps on Jimmy to pick the bugs out of Jimmy's hair and Frog Sarah takes Kevin's bug loot] ---- *'Eddy': "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" ---- *'Ed': "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Eddy: "Knitting sweaters, you maniac!" the mailvan coming by and heads over to get his mail Edd: "The mail is here!" D pulling his package out of the mailbox "Oh, boy, mail!" ---- *'Edd': the Rorschach test on Ed and Eddy "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Eddy: "Money!" Ed: "Book!" Edd: to another ink blot "And this?" Eddy: "Cash!" Ed: thinks "Buttered toast!" Edd: "Well, you're psychologically normal." Eddy: "How is buttered toast normal? Let me see." the psychology manual from Double D's hands Edd: "Ow!" Eddy: "Where's the answers?" hypnotizing wheel falls out of the psychology manual and picks up the hypnotizing wheel and questions it "Huh? What's this?" Edd: "That is a hypnotizing wheel." the hypnotizing wheel from Eddy to test it "Allow me to demonstrate. Ed, listen to the sound of my voice, you will become what you've always dreamed of. One, two, three." fingers and Ed starts dancing like a ballerina Trivia/Goofs *This episode has several animation mistakes: **When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. **When Eddy takes the Psychology Manual out of Edd's hands, his mouth does not move when he yells "Ow!". **When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, his mouth does not move when he yells "Youch!" **When they're on the bus, Rolf's mouth does not move when he says "Goodbye." **When Rolf laughs, his teeth turn white. *When Sarah is shown eating her first bug the gloves on her hands are missing and remain like that after. However, they should have remained on as Sarah was hypnotized and was too busy acting like a frog. *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him (It affected Plank however). Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *When Eddy first hypnotizes Sarah, she immediately becomes a frog even though he did not tell her to become a frog. In all other instances (except when Eddy hypnotized everybody on the projection), the hypnotized person is told to become something. (i.e.: Edd wanted Ed to become "what you have always dreamed of.") *Ed apparently wants to be a ballerina, as that's what he becomes when Edd hypnotizes him, saying "You will become what you have always dreamed of." *Eddy always wanted Kevin to be a monkey as evident by him wanting Kevin to "become what I've wanted you to be. *In the beginning the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown in the series, a bus as part of their latest scam. *This is the only appearance of Eddy's alter ego, Eddy-Dini. *During some scenes throughout this episode, such as the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in the series. *Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized. Normally the Eds are completely broke. Edd must have an allowance, or another money source. *Right before Eddy and Edd jumped out of the "runaway bus", Eddy said "Women and children first!". This was what the people on board said on the Titanic evacuated before it sank. *Trivially, when Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Edboys." *The color of Eddy's tongue had changed to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow-green color. *Nazz, along with the Kankers, are the only people that don't get hypnotized. *Nazz does not talk at all in this episode. *The Hypno Hat would later be used by Eddy again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers while, the Hypnotizing Wheel would be seen again in the Good Ol' Ed. *Kevin would be shown as a monkey again in Once Upon an Ed. *Jimmy would become a muscle man again in Hand Me Down Ed. Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by the Kankers) *Kevin - Monkey twice''(by Eddy)'' *Sarah - Frog'' , Zombie ''(both by Eddy) *Jimmy - Wrestler, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jonny - Zombie (by Eddy) *Plank - Zombie (by Eddy) *Rolf (mostly by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, was almost turned into a scary Fire-Breathing Ladybug when Eddy told Ed to stop, Zombie (AGAIN but by Eddy this time) *Eddy - Dog (by the Kankers) *Edd - Dog (by the Kankers) Gallery File:Psych.png|Eddy holding the psychology manual File:Loll.jpg|The hypnotizing wheel Hypno-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy in his hypnotizing costume. File:Ed_ballet_dancer.jpg|Ed as a ballet dancer. File:Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin as a chimp File:Frog_sarah.jpg|Sarah as a frog File:Jimmy_big_muscle_man.jpg|Jimmy as a big muscle man Rolf-brainwashed-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a Man Eating Noodle, Rolf-attacking-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Rolf attacking Eddy. zombie-rolf-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a zombie. File:Eds_dogs.jpg|The Eds as dogs. Kevin's eyes.jpg|Kevin gets hypnotized. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy - 111 - Look into my eds 022 0001.jpg|The Eds with the hypnotizing wheel as their weapon. Lee Movie star.jpg|"I'm a movie star!" Ed Hat.jpg|Ed with the Hypno Hat. Bus.JPG|The Eds' bus when not moving. Video mVGOacYBnpM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten